The Prisoner (audio drama)
The Prisoner is an audio drama series produced by Big Finish Productions and loosely based on the 1967-68 British television series The Prisoner. Episodes The Prisoner Volume 1 Episode One: Departure and Arrival A failed meeting in Belgium catalyses Agent ZM-73 to resign from his top secret post, but when he wakes the following morning everything has changed — even his name. Trapped in a bizarre coastal village, and with his every move monitored by the mysterious Number Two, the man now known as Number Six struggles to make sense of it all. Episode Two: The Schizoid Man Six finds himself fascinated by a strange bond which has suddenly developed between himself and Number Nine. But the next morning, Six wakes to find himself changed. A moustache, different hair, and… a new name. Number Twelve. Episode Three: Your Beautiful Village Something is very wrong, as Six experiences the most disturbing sense deprivation. Almost complete darkness, filled with haunting sounds, fragments of conversations, and a desperate call from Nine start to test his reason. Episode Four: The Chimes of Big Ben A new prisoner arrives in The Village. The woman is strong-minded, independent, and refuses to accept her new number — Eight. She is not a number, she is Nadia. And Six is convinced that she is his ticket out of The Village. Cast *Mark Elstob as Number Six *John Standing as Number Two *Celia Imrie as Number Two *Ramon Tikaram as Number Two *Michael Cochrane as Number Two *Sara Powell as Number Nine *Helen Goldwyn as Village Voice *Sarah Mowat as ZERO-SIX-TWO *Jim Barclay as Control/Old Captain/Cobb *Barnaby Edwards as Number 34/Danvers/Butler *Jez Fielder as Number 17 *Kristina Buikaite as Number Eight *Nicholas Briggs as Conductor *Other parts played by members of the cast. Crew *Written By: Nicholas Briggs * Director: Nicholas Briggs *Box set photography: Tony Whitmore *Script Editor: Jamie Anderson *Executive Producers: Jason Haigh-Ellery and Nicholas Briggs Technical Details * Sound Design: Iain Meadows & Jamie Robertson * Music: Jamie Robertson * Cover Art: Tom Webster * Number of Discs: 5 * Duration: 300' approx * Physical Retail ISBN: 978-1-78178-561-4 * Production Code: BFPPRIS001 * Recorded Dates: 1st and 5th July, 9th and 30th August 2015 * Recorded At: The Soundhouse Studios * Product Format: 5-disc CD (deluxe slipcover book) The Prisoner Volume 2 2.1 I Met a Man Today Adapted from Many Happy Returns Exhausted after a daring escape from the Village, Six returns to London to find a woman living in his home. Despite being fearful that this could be yet another trick by those who run the Village, he dares to take the risk and starts to get to know her… Meanwhile, those running British Intelligence have their own agenda. 2.2 Project Six Adapted from A. B. and C. Six is now certain he can’t trust anyone. Any food or water in the Village could be laced with chemicals to alter his mental state. Going ‘nil by mouth’ in an attempt to prevent potential drugging, he finds himself dazed and confused by hunger and dehydration. And a prisoner in a secret laboratory makes some unnerving claims. Claims that lead to the identity of Number One. 2.3 Hammer into Anvil Adapted from Hammer into Anvil For the new Number Two ‘the gloves are off’. His mission is to break Six, saying he must be either hammer or anvil. But Six has a plan to exploit a weakness in the system. 2.4 Living in Harmony Six finds himself in entirely unfamiliar circumstances. He is also confronted with the seemingly impossible return of Number Nine. But worst of all, he is faced with a deadly choice. Just how much is his freedom really worth? Cast * Mark Elstob as Number Six * Lucy Briggs-Owen as Kate Butterworth * Susan Earnshaw as Brenda * Jim Barclay as Control * Barnaby Edwards as Danvers / Shopkeeper * John Heffernan as Thorpe * Sarah Mowat as Janet * Sara Powell as Number 9 / Number 90 * Andrew Ryan as Number 52 * Nicholas Briggs as Number 99 * Jez Fielder as Number 48 * Deirdre Mullins as Number Two * Helen Goldwyn as Barmaid / Village Voice / Village Clone / Number 26 / Lunar Controller / Moon Clone / Observation Controller * Michael Cochrane as Number Two * Other parts played by members of the cast. Crew * Written By: Nicholas Briggs * Directed By: Nicholas Briggs * Script Editor: Jamie Anderson * Producer: Scott Handcock * Executive Producers: Jason Haigh-Ellery and Nicholas Briggs Technical Details * Sound Design: Iain Meadows * Music: Jamie Robertson * Cover Art: Tom Webster * Number of Discs: 5 * Duration: 300' approx * Physical Retail ISBN: 978-1-78575-367-1 * Digital Retail ISBN: 978-1-78575-368-8 * Production Code: BFPPRIS002 * Recorded Dates: 11/03/2017, 14-15/03/2017, 18/05/2017 * Recorded At: The Soundhouse * Product Format: 5-disc CD (slipcover box set) Volume 3 3.1 Free For All 3.2 The Girl Who Was Death 3.3 Do Not Forsake Me Oh My Darling 3.4 The End Media Image The_Prisoner_-_Big_Finish_promo_image.jpg|Official promotional artwork. Video The Prisoner Trailer| 1 of 6 - Recording The Prisoner on Audio| 2 of 6 - Recording The Prisoner on Audio| 3 of 6 - Recording The Prisoner on Audio| 4 of 6 - Recording The Prisoner on Audio| 5 of 6 - Recording The Prisoner on Audio| 6 of 6 - Recording The Prisoner on Audio| Category:Audio dramas